


Dhampir baby teething

by Bring_popcorn



Series: Tepes family [1]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Baby!Adrian, Baby!Alucard, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fatherly Love, Fluff, Love, Motherly love, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bring_popcorn/pseuds/Bring_popcorn
Summary: Baby Adrian has been crying uncontrollably and Vlad and Lisa need to rest. Maybe it’s a tiny problem inside Adrian’s mouth.





	Dhampir baby teething

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent. I want to hug baby Alucard so bad...

It had started just a couple days ago and it had become hell. At the beginning Lisa didn’t know what was happening and neither did Vlad. Adrian had started crying apparently for no reason.  
He was a baby, crying was what he was supposed to do when he needed something but now poor Adrian couldn’t stop sobbing for a single minute. Both of his parents were worried.  
Lisa did all she could to find the reason to her baby’s suffering. She made sure his diaper was clean, he was well fed and did not leave him alone for long periods. Nothing changed. 

Her and Vlad’s worry increased when Adrian refused to eat. He looked like he was in pain and all the previous wailing had exhausted him.  
Vlad bounced him on his lap trying to soothe him while a few tear drops rolled down his son’s cheeks. Adrian didn’t scream or wail anymore, he was too tired to, and so were his parents but mainly Lisa since she was human.  
She had left the dhampir baby with her husband so she could get at least a nap to recover.  
“What is wrong with you? If you could only tell me...” he whispered to the baby now in his arms  
Vlad was sitting in a comfortable chair in the castle’s library. His original idea was to get a good read but he forgot about it when he noticed that his boy needed all his attention. He let out a tired sigh and looked into Adrian’s eyes. Golden and watery, weary and sad. It hurt his non-living heart to see something that small and innocent so pained and restless. 

His large hand caressed his baby’s soft golden locks. Adrian whimpered some more but he was running out of tears. The boy’s eyelids started to droop and let out a cute yawn. Vlad knew he wasn’t going to fall asleep. The two previous days Adrian had done nothing but fool him and his wife and the first second they left him, he would cry again.  
“We are all tired, little one. Please close your eyes, have a nice sleep” Vlad said tenderly as he started to rock his baby boy  
He gently placed his hand on Adrian’s tummy. His red gaze focused on the perfect tiny being he was holding. So pale and beautiful. So small and fragile.  
One of the baby’s little hands took Vlad’s long finger. The Count smiled as if he was watching the cutest creature ever, and probably it was.  
“What are you doing, little bat? Are you trying to...” he suddenly gasped when he felt a tiny itch rise trough his finger  
If he was not shocked, at least he was surprised. He knew human babies tended to take everything to their mouths, however it wasn’t supposed to hurt the most powerful vampire’s flesh.  
As carefully as he could, Vlad pulled his finger out of Adrian’s mouth (earning a glare and a pout) and lifted the boy’s upper lip to reveal a pair of white and delicate pricks protruding from his gums. Fangs. 

“So this was all about those damn teeth. Oh, my son, I must have known. We should tell your mom about it” Vlad spoke happily and hugged the baby tightly 

When Lisa awoke her husband told her everything. She had to see it by herself. Far from thinking her baby was a monster, all she could do was stare fascinated. He had more of his father than she had thought. And she loved him more if that was even possible. 

“Here you have, my little angel” she said as she handled a frozen carrot to Adrian

He started nomming on it as nothing ever happened, his fangs leaving small marks on the vegetable. Lisa grinned as she watched him. After all she felt relieved that her baby was not in pain anymore. Vlad approached to his wife and embraced her. 

Half hour had passed and finally Adrian had given up and laid softly snoring on the red carpet of the library. Vlad scooped him up and handled him to Lisa. 

She carried her son careful not to wake him and laid him inside his crib. His head rested on a soft pillow and his mother tenderly covered his body with a blanket. She lowered a bit to kiss his forehead.  
“You’re going to grow up, and be strong and handsome just like your father. I love you very much, my prince” she murmured to the sleeping child.  
Then she exited the baby’s bedroom and found Vlad waiting for her. 

“He’s going to wake up again in a few minutes” Vlad claimed  
“Then I’ll have something else to soothe him. But for now it’s only you and me. Have in mind anything to do?”  
Vlad leaned in for a long kiss. As always he was very careful with his fangs even if Lisa loved them.  
“There’s something we can do” Vlad told her  
And the King of Darkness and his Queen went to get some sleep. 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> And this is it. You can request anything on the comments (if anyone wants to).


End file.
